Puzzle
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF / AU-One shot for now, Who doesn't like a Puzzle?


**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Who doesn't like a puzzle?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Author's Notes:** This story fits into a larger story that exists which I created. It is one of many snippets, being posted out of order. It follows most of the ATF canon, but new characters are being introduced.

**Rating: **T

Please be kind! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle<strong> by S Lee

On a rare night off, the team was gathered at Chris' ranch, with no real plans for the evening. They had just finished dinner and were contemplating what to do with their evening.

"I love puzzles, it's a family tradition, we would always get one for Thanksgiving, and try to complete it by Christmas" Sherry said

"I hate puzzles" Chris muttered quietly to himself.

"We'll if Ms. Sherry wants to celebrate her family traditions, we shall accommodate, won't we gentlemen" Ezra said firmly, looking pointedly at each member of his team/family. "Cherie, what kind of puzzle were you thinking?" Ezra said her name with a French Creole sound. It sent delicious shivers through her body when he pronounced her name like that.

"I always went for the big ones, lots of pieces, has to be a complex image, or else its too easy"

"I don't see what the big deal is, a puzzle would be good for our concentration, problem solving skills, and well, …their just fun" JD said

Vin moved into a defensive position next to Sherry, he shot angry looks at each of the men gathered. _If they hurt her feelings with thoughtless comments, they would answer to him._ Vin's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"I don't think too much injury can result from a puzzle" Nathan commented, looking for ways that his friends might possibly find to get themselves hurt. With this group of mischief makers, injury was always entirely possible.

Buck, JD, Ezra, Vin and Sherry went to the store to select a puzzle.

JD and Buck, bickered over which puzzle to select from the store. They were comparing the merits of the 1000 piece puzzle to the 1500 piece puzzle, both of which stated "for use age 12+", "Well, I guess that counts you out there JD" Buck sniggered.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, you all well know I am 25yrs old, thank you very much."

Ezra compared two puzzles, he held them both out to Sherry, "Which to you like better, Cherie?"

Sherry looked at Ezra, he always dressed like a GQ model. His voice was like velvet, his southern accent just made you want to salivate, several women nearby were openly admiring the four men she was with, sending Sherry envious glares, that she was surrounded by this much gorgeous male flesh. Sherry moved next to Ezra's side, looked them both over, both puzzles were of outdoor scenes, loads of similar colors, both looked very challenging. "Either seems good to me. What do you think Vin?"

Vin moved next to Sherry's side and inspected the two puzzles. "I like the one on the right" he declared after a moments contemplation. "I ain't afraid of a little challenge" Vin said with a wink directed at Sherry.

Sherry smiled, a slight blush spread across her cheeks, "Right one it is then" she agreed

In the end they got the 1500 piece puzzle. Stampeding in the door of Chris's house, guys slapped the puzzle down on the dinning room table.

""Chris you got any scissors?" JD asked, they were necessary to open the sealed puzzle box

A wicked looking knife was produced in front of JD's eyes. Startled, he looked along the arm holding the knife, into the grinning eyes of Vin. "I got you covered, right here JD"

JD went to grab the knife. "Uh-aw, no way, you are not holding muh knife, I'll cut open the puzzle box" Vin said, shaking his head. Nearby, Nathan looked relieved, he did not want to have to stitch anyone up tonight. Vin proceeded to open the sealed box.

Josiah shoved his team mates out of the way, clearing a spot at the table, he gently led Sherry to the chair, "For you my dear, you should lead this motley crew of miscreants". Ezra used the opportunity to take a prime position next to Sherry, and Vin slid into the seat on her other side. The rest of the men Buck, JD, and Nathan, filled in the other open seats at the table. Chris stood off from the activity, Josiah came to stand next to Chris.

"Won't you come join the others?" Josiah intoned

"Nope, I don't do puzzles" Chris responded tersely.

Josiah, saw the thinly veiled pain and anguish, behind his eyes. "OK Chris".

The last puzzle Chris worked on was with his son Adam, he couldn't bare to look at the puzzle, it dredged up too many painful memories. "I gotta go check on the horses" Chris called over his shoulder as he hastily exited the front door. Every one of the 6 men at the table, either winced or flinched at the abrupt departure of their team leader.

"Was it a mistake of me to suggest this?" Sherry asked sadly, eyes downcast.

"No my dear, don't worry 'bout Chris, he just has some painful demons from his past, which sometimes he has a difficult time controlling." Josiah reassured her

The men began attacking the puzzle like it was a criminal case. It was like they were planning their attack. Each tossing out strategies to approach the puzzle. The merits of various strategies were weighed, evaled, and tossed. Ezra, scooted in closer to Sherry, unconsciously she leaned in slightly towards him.

"Sort all the perimeter pieces, I always start with the border" Buck declared.

Ezra flirted with Sherry, with his witty banter all evening and early into the morning as the men gathered around the table worked on assembling the puzzle. Nearing 2am, Sherry's eyes drifted closed as she leaned on one elbow, head resting on the palm of her hand. Her body would have fallen from the chair, but Vin wrapped her in his embrace and leaned her upper body against his torso, her head resting gently on his shoulder. "Time to go to bed, sleeping beauty" Vin whispered.

"Here let me take her" Ezra offered. At Vin's raised eyebrow and look of total disbelief, Ezra exhaled and said, "I am exercising my code of chivalry and helping the damsel in distress. Plus, I would never pass up the opportunity to have a beautiful woman in my arms" Ezra said grinning.

Ezra gently lifted the sleeping Sherry into his arms and carried her to bed. Vin walked along with the pair down the hallway, he opened the bedroom door and helped turn down the bed and get Sherry tucked in. "You go find yur own bed" Vin stated to Ezra, looking him in the eyes and then looking pointedly out the bedroom door at the other guest bedrooms.

"Now Mister Tanner, I would never behave in an unacceptable manner towards this lovely lady. I have her best interests at heart." Ezra said indignantly

"I don't want to see her get hurt. I trust you absolutely in any dangerous bust situation, but sometimes I worry that you don't know when to turn off the conman act." Vin said, his face serious.

"Its not…this, is not an act" Ezra stated quietly with conviction. Vin looked deep into his partners eyes, looked right into Ezra's soul. After a few seconds, Vin nodded, apparently satisfied with what he saw, turned walked to the bedroom door, he paused, looked back one last time at the bed and its occupant before leaving the room and gently closing the door, "Don't disappoint me" drifted back over his shoulder into Ezra's ears.

Ezra, settled onto the corner of the bed, gazing upon the sleeping woman. He admired her eyes, they were an intriguing blue, with gold flakes. He admired the graceful form of the woman, delicate figure but not fragile, she was strong, and tall. She was taller than average and she nearly matched him inch for inch. Ezra gently traced his finger tips along her cheek, down her shoulder and arm. He started to rise to leave.

"Don't leave" came the drowsy voice, a hand reached out for and held on to his hand. Ezra turned back and looked at Sherry. "Stay with me for a little while"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving a beautiful woman alone in bed. I just didn't want to intrude. But since I'm invited, well then" Ezra pulled off his shoes and climbed on the bed, he got comfortable and Sherry rolled over and snuggled into his side. "Sleep tight Cherie" Ezra decided he would stay awhile, then go find a bed before morning. He didn't want to risk getting shot by the sharpshooter.

"Sherry get settled into bed" JD asked without looking up from the partially completed puzzle as Vin approached the dinning table. "Hay, where's Ezra, he hit the sack too?" Buck caught eyes with Vin, silent communication passed between the men. A knowing grin spread across Bucks face. _Well I'll be damned, that Southern smooth talken gambler has soft spot for Sherry._ "Ah, Ezra called it a night JD, reckin I'll turn in as well, this monstrosity will still be here in the morning" Buck said.

"Me too" Nathan exclaimed tiredly. Josiah was already snoring lightly in a lazyboy chair nearby.

Chris came into the house, it was near 4 am, all the men had found beds, except, Vin. Chris walked up to the table, Vin was asleep at the table, a puzzle piece clenched in his hand. Chris slowly pried the piece away from Vin's hand, he stood looking over the puzzle, only partially completed at the end of the first night. The remaining pieces were spread out across the table. The pieces had been arranged into strategic groups according to similarities in color. Standing there, staring down at the table, Chris was transported to another time and place, when he sat at this table with Adam, enjoying happy times as they worked together to assemble a puzzle. His wife Sarah, was bustling around the kitchen as her men labored at the dinning room table.

"Come on Cowboy, time for bed" Chris gently gathered up Vin and led him to a spare bed.

Over the course of several weeks on sporadic nights everyone would gathered at Chris' ranch and after a delicious meal Sherry and they guys labored over that puzzle. Spending time together, bonding, becoming closer, laughing, teasing, munching on snacks, enjoying each other's company. Being a family. The men being brothers.

On another The puzzle was almost complete, only 5 pieces of the puzzle remained to put in. The guys decided to do the honors in the morning. After everyone had turned in, Chris wandered over to the puzzle, looking at the intricate design. He let his hand drift across the interlocked pieces, fingers feeling the empty spot where pieces were missing. A smile crept on his face, as he remembered the happy memories shared, instead of the painful loss. Shaking his head, Chris, chuckled, while remembering the antics of his men over the last couple of weeks. Apparently, danger lurked even in an innocuous activity like a puzzle. Nate's medic skills were put to use when pranks ensued. Sherry tried to maintain order around the melees that ensued, she tried to act as referee / mediator, when antics escalated.

Sherry seemed to be slowly finding her place in the group, and if he read the way the wind was blowing, he suspected, that Sherry would be becoming a permanent fixture. _That sly ole Southern boy, correcting himself, both of his southern boys, held Sherry in their sights._ Fingering one of the remaining puzzle pieces, Chris looked down at the puzzle again, and decided it was past time to turn in for the night.

The Next Morning

"Hay you guys, it's finished! Who finished the puzzle, thought we agreed we were going to finish in the morning, together!" JD complained. JD shot an accusatory look at each person gathered around the dinning room table. Each man denied finishing the puzzle, Sherry shook her head no, that she didn't touch it. Sherry glanced at Ezra, he shook his head in the negative, and she shrugged her shoulders in confusion. She glanced at Vin, who looked just as interested in determining who donnit, who finished the puzzle?

JD looked inquiringly at Chris, he didn't bother to reply in the negative, he ignored JD's question all together, and buried his head back in his newspaper, but a tell-tale smile spread across his face. Josiah spotted the grin, and figured out what had happened.

"Well, it's a miracle boys. It musta been divine intervention." He declared, slapping his knee happily. Chris' lips twitched as he turned the page of his paper.

November 2011

* * *

><p>Review please, I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advise, apprentice writer here, Thanks<p> 


End file.
